The Bomb
by spootycup
Summary: A bomb... Leo... Anger... COMPLETE


_Ok people I am back and I thought this would be a good idea… Let's see what comes out of it….Remember TURTLES ARE NOT MINE_

"Raphael you will NOT go there." _Came an angry voice._

"You can't stop me Leo, besides this is the best time to go we can get him finally." _Came a shout back._

"We are in no shape to fight none of us are and besides that side of town is being demolished!" Leo _told his hot-tempered brother._

"Look Leo, NO ONE is asking you to come. I can go by myself." Raph _started walking towards the lair door._

"NO, Raphael. I will not allow you to go. You are in no shape to fight off an entire Foot Clan plus the Shredder. We need to rest up and go after him as a team." Leo _stood in front of the lair door and his angry brother._

"Leo GET THE SHELL OUT OF THE WAY! I am doing this and you can't stop me." Raph _pushed his brother out of the way. Leo stumbled but soon got his footing._

"RAPHAEL, I am telling you this will not work. You are going to get hurt. Wait until we are healed then we can go after him."

"By then it will be too late. I'm going period." Raph _left with a mean look at his elder brother. Leo just stood in the lair door looking angry and hurt._

"Leo shouldn't we follow him?" Mikey _said as he_ _came limping up to his brother._

"No, he'll come back in a couple hours realizing he's in no shape to do this alone." Leo _put his arm around his little brother and smiled down at him_. "You shouldn't be up and around. Get back to bed and rest, I'll worry about Raph." _Leo walked Mikey back to his room and tucked him. _"Don't worry about Raph. If he's not cooled off and back in 2 hours I'll go looking for him, but I think Raph is smart enough to realize he is not in top fighting shape."

"Are you sure Leo?" Mikey _asked as he was helped into the bed._

"Trust me Mikey, Raph will be fine."

"Ok, I do dude, but if you need help get either me or Donnie. Don't do everything by yourself." Mikey _closed his eyes as he said this and was asleep before Leo could answer him._

_Leo looked down at his baby brother and smiled. He wished Master Splinter were here instead of on one of his retreats. Splinter would of stopped Raph and Leo wouldn't have to worry about him. Leo walked quietly out of Mikey's room to check on his smart brother. Donnie was up and trying to fix one of his inventions._

"Donnie? Don't you think you should give it a rest and not do too much."

"What about you bro? You've been taking care of us for a week now. You haven't rested and it seems to me that Raph is going to drive you out when you aren't doing well either. What was he going on about anyway?" Donnie _looked at his big brother with worried eyes, Leo looked tired and slightly aggravated. Leo sat down in an empty chair and put his hand over his eyes. Only with Donnie would Leo show how exhausted he was, only Donnie made him feel like a brother and not a leader._

"Raph's been talking with Casey; apparently Shredder has been sighted near the East side. You know the side that is being demolished. He wants to check it out, without us and while he is not in great fighting form. I tried to talk him out of it. He pushed me out of the way. I actually stumbled, I couldn't even stand up to him, and I know he has to be as bad off as me. I am just hoping what I said sunk in his thick head."

_Donnie was listening intently thinking on what Leo said. _"I'm sure Raph isn't going to engage the foot or Shredder. That would be suicide!"

"I know Donnie, but Raph can be so stubborn. If he's not cooled off or back in 2 hours I'll go looking for him and drag his shell back home. I didn't want to come in here and drag out my problems. I want you to go to bed. It's late and you need to rest." Leo _got up from his chair went over to his brother, put down the invention and steered Donnie towards his room._

"Leo, it will be ok. Raph will come back and everything will be fine." Donnie _gave his brother's arm a squeeze._ "You know Raph just has to cool off and he is smart enough not to go to the East side without us." Donnie_ opened his door and went inside with Leo following to make sure his brother would go to sleep and not do more work._

"I'm sure you are right, but just to be on the safe side, if he is not back I will go and bring him back."

"Leo maybe we should go with you." Donnie _looked at Leo for confirmation._

"No, you guys are in no shape and if we do make contact with the foot you guys will be no good to me hurt more then you are." Leo _smiled down at his concerned brother and thanked the gods that there was one brother that he could count on. _"Thanks though Donnie. Don't worry just rest and get better."

"Leo…If you need me I'm here." Donnie _said from his bed._

"I know bro, and that means a lot to me." Leo _quietly shut the door and went into the kitchen. He had to make some tea to calm his nervousness. Leo was worried about Raph, he didn't really believe that Raph wouldn't go to the East side and he didn't want to tell his brother's that. But if Raph wasn't back in 1 hour he would go after him. He hoped that Raph was ok and not getting into any fights. Even if Raph thought he was ok, Leo knew better. Raph was hurting. The kettle whistled and Leo got up to pour the water over the tea bag._

"Hello my son." _Came a quite voice from the doorway._

"Sensei? It is good to see you Master. Did you have a nice trip? Would you like some tea?"

"It is good to see you also Leonardo. I had a very eventful trip and yes I would like some tea." Splinter _sat down across from his son as Leonardo got his tea. _"You look tired my son, what has happened?"

_Leo looked down at his tea and wouldn't meet his Master's eyes. _"We were attacked. Mikey hurt his leg, Donnie's shoulder was dislocated, Raph got some minor bruises and I got some also. Mikey and Don are asleep and Raph went out. I will get Raph in a little bit."

"Are you sure my son perhaps Raphael will come back on his own?"

"I don't think so sensei. He was too upset, and I really don't think he will." Leo _looked at his Sensei then, hoping his Master had any insights to this._

"You must do what you must to protect your family. I must rest now I am tired from my journey. I thank you for the tea and the update my son. Be careful and bring Raphael home."

"I will Sensei, rest well." Leo _bowed his head and watched his Master walk away. More responsibility for Leo and he was tired. He wished for once Raph would think of someone other then himself. He was so tired and just wanted to rest, but with Raph out there and Leo not knowing where he was exactly he couldn't afford to sleep. He had to keep his family safe, it was programmed in him since he was a kid and he wouldn't let down his Sensei now, even though he would of loved to just sleep for 30 min._

_It was way past the time he was supposed to get Raph, but Leo thought his brother would be smarter then this, and come back, but Leo was wrong and disappointed. What if Raphael was in trouble, Leo thought. Leo didn't have to think anymore he got up from his seat in the kitchen and went out the lair door and started running through the sewers. With each step he became more worried and a lot angrier. Raph was not answering his shell cell and that worried him, but at the same time he knew that Raph was most likely still pissed at him and wouldn't talk to him.  
_

_Leo made it to the East side of the sewers and went up the ladder. It was wrong to be here for a couple of reasons but if his brother was here he would be there too. He got out of the sewer and ran towards an ally, he then climbed the fire escape to get to the roof of one of the many abandoned buildings in this part of town. Leo then began running over the rooftops following his instincts that he knew would lead him to his hotheaded brother. _"You better be ok Raph because if you aren't you are going to wish you were. Great now I'm talking to myself. I am going to Killlllllll….." _Right as Leo was finishing his thought he fell through the roof of one of the soon to be demolished buildings and landed on the 12 floor of a 15 story floor. He was unconscious as he hit the ground with a sickening thud._

"Stupid Foot, when we get better we are gonna kick all your asses. I guess I've been gone long enough. Better get back before Leo goes searching for me." Raph _started walking towards one of the many sewer covers when he had to hide, because some construction workers where coming his way. _

"So, which building are we destroying tomorrow night?" said _one big guy to the little guy._

"We's got two's of them to do. The one on 12th and then the one across from this building, lets get out of here." _The two men went across the street and got into their truck and drove off._

"Man I wish they were blowing up the foot, but we aren't that lucky." Raph _ran towards the sewer cover and quickly made his way back home. He snuck into the lair and was surprised Leo wasn't there to bitch at him. But he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He went quietly into his room and went into a deep sleep. _

_10:00 the next morning came and none of Splinter's sons were awake. This was unlike his eldest, but Leonardo was very tired last night and Splinter decided to let them sleep. Splinter walked back into his room and went to meditate._

_By 12:00 there was signs of life. Raph woke up and was in the bathroom. Mikey was in the kitchen cooking up something and Donnie was just waking up. Donnie walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a very happy Mikey._

"Yo bro how you feeling?"

"Ok Mikey. Shoulder still hurts a little but not much. How about you? How's the leg?"

"Not bad. Raph's back, I guess Leo got him." Mikey _gave Donnie some coffee and eggs and then got another plate for himself, Raph and Leo._

"Did Leo come out yet?"

"Nah, haven't seen him, but knowing him he's probably been up forever."

"I guess. Morning Raph."

"Yeah, whatever. Why the shell didn't Leo wake us?" Raph _sat down in front of his eggs and started scarfing them down._

"Most likely because he was exhausted from last night. What time did you guys get in?" Donnie _asked._

"What the shell are you talking about? Leo wasn't with me. I came in about 3:00. He was asleep when I came in." Raph _looked at Donnie like he was nuts._

"That doesn't sound like Leo. He wouldn't of left you, are you sure he was asleep?" Donnie _looked worriedly at his brother._

"Look he wasn't with me and I didn't see him so I assumed he was asleep. Is he in his room?" Raph _got up from his seat and walked towards the fridge._

"I didn't hear any sound coming from Leo's room, and he wasn't in the dojo. Where the heck can he be? Maybe with Splinter?" Donnie _continued to guess._

"Maybe, Splinter needs to eat anyway so I'll get him." Mikey said as _he limped towards_ _the door_.

"Mikey you should stay off your foot. I'll get him, besides you should make more eggs I'm not full yet." Raph _got up and walked towards his Sensei's room, and knocked on his father's door._ "Sensei, its' Raphael the foods ready. Leo get your shell out here."

"My son, your brother is not in here_." Splinter replied as he came out of his room._

"Are you sure Sensei? He's not in the dojo or at breakfast." Raph _said as he walked with his Master towards the kitchen._

"I believe he went out of the lair last night to retrieve you." Splinter _stopped near the kitchen and waited for a reply from his ill-tempered son._

"Sensei, he wasn't with me when I came in. Are you sure he went out?"

"Yes, my son. Go check around the lair." Splinter _told Raphael with growing concern in his voice. Raph went around checking every room but came up empty. He was now getting worried. _

"Maybe he got stuck and stayed at April's." Raph _said as he came into the kitchen to sit down._

"He would of called by now." Donnie _told his brother as he got up to call April._

"Hey April, it's Donnie. I'm doing better, thanks. Look the reason I'm calling is because me and the guys was wondering if Leo is with you."

"Sorry Donnie, haven't seen him. Are you missing your brother?" April _asked with concern._

"Did he talk to you last night or anything?"

"Sorry Donnie no. Should I come down there?

"Not yet April we don't know what we are doing yet."

"If there's anything I can do let me know."

"Thanks April will do. Talk to you later."

"He's not there guys. Something is seriously not right." Donnie _sat down next to Splinter and looked around at his brothers and Master hoping they would know what to do next_.

"I did not feel anything from Leonardo. I must meditate to see if I can find him. While I am doing this Donatello you will organize a search for your brother." Splinter _stood up and walked towards his room._

"Why the shell did he go looking for me? I can look after myself I don't need my BIG BROTHER to look after me." Raph _told his brother's in a huff._

"Did you really think that Leo wouldn't? He told me he would give you two hours to cool off. Apparently you were not back by then." Donnie _told him_. "We need to find him. Let's hope he has his shell cell on him I can't believe I didn't think of that to begin with." _Donnie walked towards his lab not even bothering to see if his brother's were following._

"Come on Mikey let's see if Braineack can find Leo." Raph _stood and walked after Donnie. Mikey had a worried look on his face but followed as well._

_In the lab Donnie was tinkering with one of the shell cells. _"Leo, Leo can you hear me? Leo come in? Nothing! Where the shell? Let's hope the tracking device on this thing is working. OH SHELL!"

"What's wrong Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"The shell cell is working but it must have been damaged or there is something blocking transmission. I have a general area to where he is but that's it. No specifics at all." Donnie _continued to work on the cell; Mikey and Raph exchanged looks now more then ever worried about Leo…_

"God he hurt. What the shell happened?" Leo thought. Leo tried to move but soon thought better of it as shooting pain made its way known throughout his body. Leo tried to catch his breath and put the pain behind him. As soon as the pain was manageable he took a look around him not moving his head too much. He was in some sort of building, but how did he get there? He couldn't remember what he was doing to get here. His brothers where were his brothers?

"Raph, Mikey, Don!" Leo _cried out softly, it hurt too much to yell. His head was pounding and he couldn't move his leg. His shoulder hurt too much to sit up, he knew he was in bad shape, but if he was like this what about his family? Did they get captured? Why couldn't he remember what happened. He put his head back down and had to think. Was the Shredder near by? He had to think, but it was so hard, he tried to move his leg and pain so intense shot through his body that he cried out and sunk into a dark oblivion…  
_

"Donnie, can you get it to work and pin point his location exactly?" Raph asked.

"I don't think so, it seems like the problem is on Leo's phone itself."

"Dudes we got to do something. No way Leo would be out this long and not be in trouble. He would of totally called or something." Mikey said.

"Yeah, its not like Leo not to call or something. God he is so annoying he has to be all perfect and big brotherly it makes me so mad." Raph _punched the wall behind him._

"HEY! Look Raph its your fault if you are mad at anyone you should be mad at yourself. He only went looking for you because you didn't come home." Donnie _scolded him_.

"No one asked for your opinion Donatello, so keep your big fat nose out of it." Raph _rounded on his brother ready for a fight. He knew it was his fault and he felt awful enough without Donatello getting in his face._

"Guys this ain't helping Leo. We need to find him he could be hurt." Mikey _said in a scared voice._

"Yeah, we know that Mikey and as soon as Mr. Intelligence figures out that tracking thing we can go find him, but until then we have no idea where Leo is." Raph _sat down heavily into the chair Leo sat in only last night or this morning._

"I know Raph, I am working on it, but its not going to do any good. The damage is definitely on Leo's cell. We might just have to go in the general direction and search. I don't know what else to do." _Donnie looked ready to cry, they were counting on him and he couldn't do anything._

"Well it will have to do. Maybe by the time we get to the area it will be better." Mikey _told Donnie positively._

"Should we wait until Splinter is done with his meditation?" Donnie _asked his brothers._

"Nah, he said for you to organize the search so lets get going. We'll leave him a note so he don't worry, plus we can call him on the shell cell if we need him." Raph _told Donnie as he got up to get his weapons. Mikey also left the lab to get his weapons._

"I hope you're ok Leo. If not hang on we will find you and bring you home." Donnie _left the lab and got his bo and then went with his brothers out the lair to find their leader and big brother._

_Leo awoke with a start. He remembered he was falling because he was looking for Raph. He tried to move, but cried out in pain. "_That's right, I tried this before_." Leo looked around and then up. He found a huge hole where apparently he fell and the sun was shining. "_Oh No_!" Leo groaned. He had to get out of there. His family was probably worried. His shell cell, where was it? Leo tried to move his arm to feel along his belt, but realized soon enough that his arm was useless. "_DAMMIT!!!! I swear to the Gods I am going to kick Raphael's shell all the way to Florida._" Leo tried to move his other arm and found he could. He searched his belt and couldn't find the shell cell. He then turned his head slowly to look around him. _

_There about 6 feet away was his cell. There was no way he would get it with his good arm. He needed to get to it. He slowed his breathing pushing every thought out of his mind but the need to get up. He started to move his body forward. The pain was intense but he couldn't let that distract him. After what seemed like hours of pain but was actually only 5 minuets he sat up. His breathing was labored and his face was etched with pain, but at least he was up. _

_He then looked down and saw his leg. He almost gagged. The bone of his leg was protruding through his skin. _"Well at least I know why I couldn't move it." _Leo joked to himself. His leg was bleeding heavily and with each movement there was a sharp pain throughout his body. He still put that behind him, he had to get to the shell cell to call for help. He slowly started to move his broken body towards the cell, when he heard a commotion down below that stopped him cold._

"Good job boys. This place should go down with no problems, in two hours we will have a big mess to clean up, but for now let's go check the other building its getting destroyed first." _Leo heard a door slam and couldn't believe his ears. They will have a bigger mess then just a building to clean up. This building was going to be demolished with him in it. He had to get to that shell cell. He needed help there was no way he would make it out of this building before it would explode._

"Ok, Donnie where too now?" Raph asked.

"Around this bend then up the ladder. It should lead us in the direction. But I still don't have an exact track on him." _Donnie fiddled some more with the cell, but nothing helped. Donnie was getting really frustrated. With all his knowledge and there was no way he can track his brother._

"We'll find him Donnie." _Came a soft voice behind him._

"I hope so Raph, but what condition will we find him in?"

"He's alive and we will find him." Raph _said with conviction._

_Mikey stayed quite and just hoped that Leo was ok. "We'll find you bro, just stay safe until we do." Mikey prayed._

"Ok guys up the ladder and out the cover." Donnie _put away his cell and began to climb followed by Mikey and Raph. As they neared the cover, Donnie lifted it up a little to peer out. Nobody was around which Donnie found strange, but thanked the Gods and he motioned for his brothers to hurry and follow him. _

The three turtles ran towards the side of one of the buildings and into the shadows (what little shadows there was in the day light).

"Ok Donnie, is it working yet?" Raph asked.

"Nothing, I thought it might have a stronger signal once we got in the right place, but it's not. His cell is here somewhere. We just have to find it. I figure the first 3 blocks at least. Nothing outside it, we split up and take a block. Search everywhere." Donnie _put away the shell cell and started down the first block._

"Keep the shell cells active. If anyone finds him call we will run. Good luck." Raph _said and started for the last of the 3 blocks. Mikey nodded and took the last block._

"I have to reach that cell." Leo _said out loud as he slowly, and painfully moved inch by inch to get the shell cell. He moved his leg the wrong way and screamed out in pain and dropped down to the floor. He had to control the pain. He was shaking from pain and shock. The bleeding was continuous and the pain was also but he wouldn't die like this, no honor nothing. He needed that cell. His head was pounding really hard and his vision was swimming in and out of focus, but he would not die here he couldn't. The pain became more then he could bear. He tried to fight the blackness; he didn't have long before they would bomb this building. He couldn't pass out not now, it would be a really crappy way to die and Leo was not ready. _

"Ok, Gods if you can get me out of this I will pray to you always I will do whatever will make you happy. I won't kill Raphael. I will be a great leader I'll…I'll…." _It was no good Leo couldn't take the pain and passed out…_

"Ok guys check in any sign?" Raph _called his brothers on the cell._

"Nope, lots of buildings lots of nothing." Mikey _said as he checked yet another empty building._

"The shell cell is still not giving me anything and the buildings I've checked are all clear. I'm going topside to see if I can see anything up there." Donnie replied.

"Yeah I got nothing here either. I'll go topside also… See if we can find anything then." Raph _signed off and went to go towards the rooftop when he heard footsteps coming near. He quickly ducked into a building._

"So it's scheduled to blow in about 10. When's the other one scheduled? In about an hour. It's going to be a busy day." _The two men Raph saw the night before where walking and talking right past the turtle never even looking in his direction. Raph tried to remember which building they were talking about. What if it was one they didn't check yet. God he had to think. _

"Donnie, question when you searched this area on line did it say which buildings were being demolished today?" Raph _asked his brother over the cell._

"I didn't look Raph I didn't even know they were going to demolish anything. Shit what are we going to do? I'm not even half way done with my search." Donnie _replied in a hurry. Donnie continued to play with the shell cell hoping to get anything when there was a beep. _"NO WAY! YES! Raph, Mikey head in my direction 10th Street 6th building from the stop sign." _Donnie jumped across 2 more rooftops and then stopped when he saw the hole. _

"DONNIE!"

"DONNIE"

"Up here guys." Donnie _called down to his two brothers. _"The shell cell is working. It just kicked in, its down in this building, maybe Leo's with it, I hope."

_All three brothers looked at each other and nodded. Raph jumped down the hole first and looked around. There was Leo. _"DONNIE HURRY!" Raph _ran over to his brother. Leo didn't look too good. He had a head wound and his leg was too much to look at._

"My God. Move over Raph let me check him out. He's breathing, shallowly but breathing. He's really cold. Must be shock and possible blood loss. God that leg."

"Donnie, the blood starts from over there. Why would Leo move so much, he must have been in lots of pain?" Mikey stated.

"Look, Mike his shell cell is behind Donnie, he must of tried crawling to get it." Raph said.

"We have to get him out of here and back home. I have to do something with this leg, and his head wound."

"Hey did you guys feel that?" Mikey asked.

"Feel what?" Raph said.

"That rumble."

"No, oh shell the buildings they are demolishing. They must of starting. I over heard the guys talking there is two of them they are doing. We better get out of here. What if one of them is near here? We can't risk being seen and it might take awhile to get Leo out." Raph _told his brothers quickly._

"Good idea. I believe his shoulder is dislocated also. We need to replace it now, while he's out." Donnie _told Raph to hold him. Donnie grabbed Leo's arm and pulled, a sickening pop was made and Leo's shoulder was back in place. There was really nothing Donnie could do with Leo's leg right there. _"Leo's gonna be pissed he won't be able to practice for a long time, with the leg and shoulder."

"I think that's the least of his worries right now Donnie. Come on lets get him home." Raph _told Mikey to grab Leo's feet gently, while he took Leo's upper half. Donnie went ahead to make sure no one was around and told them to start down the stairs, but to be careful this place isn't very stable._

_Raph and Mikey gently started carrying Leo down the stairs, and were almost to the bottom. Mikey went down backwards and Raph front ways. Raph was worrying over every little step Mikey took._

"Take it easy, don't jar him around too much, go slower, Geez Mikey take it easy." Raph _complained the whole time; which was starting to get on Mikey's nerves. Mikey was worried about Leo too but Raph didn't have to take it out on him. Mikey was about to open his mouth to tell his big brother to shut it when his foot went through one of the steps and he lost his hold on Leo, Raph stumbled back and fell down, with Leo on top of him. _"Geez Mikey what are you trying to do. DONNIE HOLD UP!"

_Donnie looked back and notice Mikey stuck in the stairs and Raph being smushed by an unconscious Leo, and started back up the steps to help his brother's out. _

"NO…Stay awake…Need to get cell…need help building blow…" Leo _was moving in pain and moaning over and over again about needing the cell and blowing up._

"Donnie, get over here now!" Raph yelled. "Unbelievable Mikey. Leo can you hear me are you ok? Leo everything is fine we're here."

"Mikey you ok?" Donnie _said as he made his way back up the one flight of stairs he left his bro's on._

"Kinda stuck here. Can you pull me up and out?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah." Donnie _got a hold of Mike by the shoulders and pulled. Scrapping was heard as his leg scrapped against the wood, but his leg came free. Donnie examined Mikey_, "It's a little red from the scrapping and it is going to hurt but you should be ok. Can you stand?"

_Mikey stood up slowly then put some pressure on his leg. _"It hurts a little dude, but its ok. Go check Leo." _Mikey hopped around a little to give his leg some movement and Don went to check on Leo._

"About time Don, he's been mumbling and his leg is starting to bleed a little more I think." Said_ Raph from his position under Leo_.

"How can you tell?" Donnie _asked as he looked down at Leo's leg._

"Because I feel the blood dripping on me. We have to get him out of here Donnie. He's not doing good. He keeps on talking about building blow. Wait you don't think he means this building is going to blow up do you?" Raph _asked Donnie with a shocked look on his face._

"What if Leo heard the guys talking about it? We need to get out of here fast. Think, Think, GOT IT! BATTLE SHELL. I'll use the remote control to get it here. Raph take off your mask and hold it against the wound on Leo's leg, we need to slow that bleeding." Donnie _went to get his bag, which he dropped by Mikey and started searching for his remote for the Battle Shell_.

"Guys, we need to get back up the steps now." Mikey _told them in earnest._ "There are humans coming."

"Oh, shell. Donnie can we move him?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, Mikey help Raph I have to find that Remote… We won't be able to carry him the whole way." Donnie _continued to search his bag and then made his way up the steps away from the front door, while Mikey and Raph carried Leo up the stairs._

_When the turtles were up the 4th flight of stairs they heard the door open and voices talking._

"I want to check out your work boys…. Good, good everything looks good. Let's get out of here and get ready to blow it…" _The turtles heard the men leave and each one looked worriedly at the other._

"Donnie, please tell me you found the remote and we can get the shell out of here without being seen and with out dieing." Raph said.

"Found it and it is on its way. Let's get the shell out of here and wait for it." Donnie _said as he put all the items back in this bag that he took out.  
_

_Raph and Mikey were still holding Leo and they all started their trek back down the stairs. _

"Watch your step this time shell for brains." Raph grumbled.

"No duh Raphy."

"DON'T CALL ME RAPHY! Donnie how's it look out there?"

"Those guys are driving away. The Battle Shell should be here in about 5 min. We can't stay out side, but we can't stay in here. Shell…. Leo would know what to do."

"Um Donnie?" Mikey _said sounding shaky,_ "Where are the guys that are gonna destroy this building?"

_Donnie_ _turned in the doorway to check on the construction men._ "Oh, man they are getting close to the detonator. The battle shell won't be here in time before they detonate. Oh man Raph what are we going to do?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the smart one come up with a plan." Raph _said angrily._

"Ok, ok…I need a minuet." Donnie _started pacing._

"Donnie, we don't have a minuet hurry the shell up." Raph _complained. Mikey was getting antsy and moving back and forth on his feet._ "Cut it out Mikey stand still. Don't jar Leo too much."

"Need…out….get…out….help….Raph…." Leo _moaned quietly_.

"Leo, it's Raph we're getting you out of here. Just hold on a little more. DONNIE!"

"Got it. Guys set him down gently on the ground. Start searching for all the dynamite in this place, now." _No one questioned Donnie just did as he asked. There were 5 sets of dynamite all over the bottom floor. Donnie went to each one and carefully with Mikey over his shoulder gasping and sighing began to disconnect each set of explosives. _"Make sure there is no more because if even one of these explosives blow this place will come down with how old the building is." _Everyone looked the place over again and couldn't find anything. Leo was moving around and crying out in pain, he was still in shock and infection had set in around his leg. _

"We have to get Leo home now. Where the shell is the Battle Shell?" _Donnie looked out again for the Battle Shell. It was almost here according to the remote. Donnie then turned his attention to the Demolition crew. They were at the detonation site. Mikey and Raph joined Donnie by the door to watch the men._

"Those dudes are gonna get a huge surprise when this place don't explode." Mikey said.

"Yep and then when it don't blow they are gonna come back in here. Donnie when is that truck coming? Look at Leo he ain't doing well. He hasn't even really come out of it." Raph _looked down at his brother with worry_.

Just as Donnie was about to answer the whole building began to shake.

"WHAT THE SHELL?" Raph exclaimed.

_Wreakage from the top floors started coming down around them. _"Donnie we need to leave now." Raph _told Mikey to help him with Leo._ _The building was falling down all around them. Donnie said that the Battle Shell was almost there. _"We have to get out of here now. We missed an explosive and like you said Braineack this place is going down."

"Let me get a couple of smoke bombs. It will look just like smoke from the explosion and no one should see us it might be enough until the Battle Shell gets here." Donnie _pulled more stuff out of his bag of tricks. Raph and Mikey were trying there hardest to protect their leader from the falling building._

"NOW DONNIE COME ON!" Yelled Mikey.

"Ready." Donnie _told them and before he stepped onto the sidewalk he threw the smoke bomb down. It covered them good; the construction guys saw the smoke and thought it was from the building. The smoke was starting to dissipate but Donnie threw another before they were too visible. Finally 3 smoke bombs later, a lot of Raph cursing, and pieces of building fallen down around them, the Battle Shell arrived and the turtles got in. _

_Raph drove while Donnie did what he could to make Leo comfortable. It took Raph less time to get them home then it did for the Battle Shell to arrive. Master Splinter was awaiting his son's return. He knew Leonardo was badly injured and had all his herbs ready._

"Raphael, Michelangelo put your brother in his room. Donatello you will assist me." Splinter _said as he looked over his fallen son._

Splinter went in after his eldest son and knew that his son was in so much pain. His face was twisted with pain, his hands were clenched and he was moaning constantly. "He needs to rest with out feeling the pain." Splinter thought.

"Donatello, you will take care of his leg. I will handle his head, get me the herbs on Leonardo's night stand." Splinter _told his son._

"Hai, Sensei."

Splinter took the herbs and grinded them in his hands until it was a fine powder. He then blow the herbs over Leonardo's face and Leonardo feel into a deep sleep with no pain.

"WOW!" Mikey said from Leo's doorway.

"No, Shell. That stuff is cool." Raph exclaimed. "So, he can't feel the pain any more right Sensei?"

"Yes my son. He will rest in peace as we help him heal." Splinter _began examining his head and washing off the blood, while Donatello worked on Leo's leg. No one knew how long it lasted but it was done. Leo wouldn't be doing much for a while but at least he would heal. Now all he had to do was rest and then wake up._

Days passed with Leo still not waking up. Raph was getting nervous and spending his nights out with Casey. Days turned into weeks then weeks into a month. Donnie was really worried. He had to feed Leo by needle and was with him constantly. Nothing was waking him. Master Splinter was also getting worried about his son. No amount of meditation let him find his son.

_The lair was a gloomy, angry place. Raph blamed himself and took his anger out on everyone. At night he would go into Leo's room and try to get him to wake up. He would curse him and shake him, beg him, but nothing worked. One night he got so fed up he cried._

"Leo please, God please wake up. I'm so sorry you were right I shouldn't of went out, someone did get hurt and it was you. Please Leo we need you." Raph _cried himself to sleep and was found lying there by Master Splinter._

"Raphael." Splinter called quietly.

"Sensei?" Raph _looked up at his Master with tears in his eyes._ "I don't want Leo to die. You have to do something please?"

"My son, there is nothing I can do to help your brother. Everything that was needed to do has been done. It is all up to him now. He does not blame you Raphael."

"I blame myself Sensei. It's all my fault. Heck everyone knows it is. Even if they don't say it Donnie is blaming me so is Mikey, and why shouldn't they. If Leo wasn't looking for me it wouldn't of happened." Raph _was pacing back and forth in aggravation._

"To place blame, will change nothing. It has happened and it has passed. Your brother will wake up in time. You need to rest Raphael. Your late nights are taken their toll on you. Go and rest, I must be with your brother for a little bit."

"Hai, Sensei."

_Raph left with a parting glance to his still brother._

_Splinter looked at his son with worry. Why was he not waking up? The herbs he used would not make him sleep this long. No matter what Splinter did Leonardo would not wake up, its like his essence was not near his body. Master Splinter was worried about his family. _

_With Leonardo not awaking his other sons have become misguided. Raphael would stay out all night and come home some night bruised. Michelangelo didn't do much laughing he mainly watched television and barely ate. Donatello was constantly by his brother's bedside, trying anything to wake him. His family was slowly falling apart. His sons needed their brother's guidance._

"Leonardo my son, you must fight this and awaken. We need you here. I fear for this family. The longer you stay away the more this family falls apart. Please my son fight and come back to us your brother's need you. I need you my son. Hear me, think on this, I love you Leonardo." Splinter _bowed to his son and left. Donnie upon hearing Leo's door open and close with Splinter then went to check on Leo._

"Hey bro. Let's check your leg huh?" Donnie _checked over Leo and was pleased to see that Leo was healing. The leg would need to be in the cast for at least 2 more weeks and then therapy was going to be a blast. But Donnie knew Leo would give it his all because Leo hated being down. That's what confused Don the most. Leo hates being in bed even when he was little and got sick he would try to do stuff and not stay down, but this time he's down and boy was he out._

"So, Leo…Um I figured I would read you some of Sun Tzu. I know how much you love him. Let's see where were we? Oh that's right…" Donnie _began to read to him and soon it was lunchtime, Donnie got up from his spot and told Leo not to go anywhere._

_Leo was alone in his room; he began moaning and twisting around. Something wasn't right. He knew he felt something, something wrong. He tried to open his eyes to see around him, but it was so hard. Leo was stronger then this he knew he was, he fought the fatigue and the pain and ever so slowly opened his eyes. _

_He blinked a couple of times and just stared up at the ceiling. This place looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where it was. He turned his head and saw a paper lantern on a stand and a book laid upside down looking as if it was being read. Was he reading? Everything was so fuzzy. What was wrong with him? He slowly began to sit up. There were wires attached to his arm, he pulled them off, what the hell was going on?_

_He looked down at the covers and just stared at them. This was familiar. He looked around the room, he knew this place, and he took the covers off and just stared at the cast covering his leg. What happened to him? Who was he, where was he and why was this place recognizable? Just as he was attempting to slide his leg off the bed the door opened he looked up sharply and gasped. _

"OH MY GOD! LEO!" _cried a strange being in a purple mask_.

Leo was that his name? He looked at the purple clad thing and said nothing.

"Don't try to get up bro. You're leg won't support you, plus with you being out of it for a little over a month you will be too dizzy. Geez we were so worried about you, I didn't think you would wake up; this family was falling apart without their leader. Raph is getting into trouble left and right…."

"Wait, Raph? I know that name." _Came Leo's quiet voice._

"Yeah, I hope so, wait a minuet. Leo do you know who I am?"

"I…I don't know… I know something is familiar but not all I don't know a lot."

"Ok, this I was not expecting. Alright, tell me what you do remember."

"Running, anger, I was worried…Then lots of pain… Raph is very familiar…but that's it… I don't know who I am or where or what happened." Leo _looked at Don with a confused worried expression._

"It's gonna be ok Leo. Let me tell you what happened and we'll see if you remember." Donnie _sat down in the chair across from Leo._

"My name's Donatello, but all of you call me Donnie or Don. I'm your brother. Your other brother's are Michelangelo or Mikey, and Raphael or Raph. Is this coming back to you a little?"

"It seems familiar, but I don't know it hurts."

"Ok let me finish and then let's see what you remember…" Donnie _proceeded to tell their origin story and Leo looked at him amazed. He didn't seem to remember but was intrigued. _

"So, I am the leader, of all of you?"

"Yeah, and gosh do we need you bro. Is this at all becoming clear?"

"It seems like a dream, not real at all. I don't remember any of that. How did I end up like this? You did not mention that."

"I thought you should rest, I've been talking to you for a good two hours."

"No please Donnie, I need to know." Leo _placed his hand on his brothers so he wouldn't leave._

"Alright, Leo." Donnie _told him what happened but left out why Leo was out on the building. Leo was shocked that he survived, that his brother's survived. "_Are you hungry bro? I think I should of told everyone you were awake. Care for some more company?"

"I think maybe if I see my family it might help me."

"Great, I'll get the others. Leo…I'm glad you're awake, we all missed you a bunch." Donnie _smiled at his brother and left._

_Donnie walked out of Leo's room feeling more alive and happy then he had in a long time. Sure Leo couldn't remember but he was awake and that's what was important. Master Splinter would take care of the rest, Don was sure of that. Don walked into the living room where Mikey was staring at the T.V. not even really seeing it. "It will be great to see Mike smile and crack a joke again." Donnie thought. Just as Donnie was going to tell Mikey the great news Raph came through the door looking angrier then he has been in awhile._

"STUPID, SO STUPID!" Raph _yelled._

"Um, Raph what the shell is your problem." _Asked a slightly annoyed Mike_

"Nothing, none of your stupid brained business." Raph _replied. That got Mikey a little angry and he started to rise from the couch_. "Oh you gonna start something shell for brains? You couldn't handle me."

"GUYS!" _Donnie interrupted, but no one paid attention to him. Mikey and Raph where in each other's faces ready to start something, when a loud crash was heard from Leo's room. Both turtles had shocked expressions and ran towards Leo's room. _

_There lying on the ground grabbing his leg in pain was Leo. _

"LEO, I told you not to get up!" Donnie _exclaimed running over to his brother._

"My God, he's really awake." Mike _said excitedly_. "Raph he's awake!" Mikey _looked at his brother in red and saw tears gathering in his eyes. Mikey grabbed Raph and hugged him tightly which Raph returned gratefully without taking his eyes off his oldest brother. Mikey let go of Raph and ran to help Donnie get Leo back on the bed. _"OH MAN LEO, I missed you soo much we thought you wouldn't wake up and I was so worried and I missed you and we were like falling apart." Mikey _rambled on as they got Leo to his bed. _

_Leo wasn't paying attention to what the turtle in orange was saying his eyes stayed on the turtle in red. He knew him. He felt anger towards him, and pain and regret. Raph that was his name that was Raph, but why was Leo angry with Raph, he didn't know why but he felt anger. _"I know you, and I feel angry, I feel anger towards you. WHY?" Leo asked Raph.

"Leo, I…" Raph _stumbled._

"Raph, he's kinda confused he really don't remember stuff. I had to tell him all about us." Donnie explained.

"NO way dude. Leo you don't know me? It's me Mikey the cute adorable brother." Mikey _said with a pout, which made Leo finally look away from Raph to look at the orange masked turtle. Leo smiled at the pout and felt bad for Mikey._

"I am sorry, I don't remember you really, but him, I know him." Leo _said as he turned to stare at Raph again._

"You're creeping me out Leo stop looking at me like that." Raph grumbled. "Geez, I was happy to see you but now I am not so sure. I'm leaving." Raph _started to turn to go._

"No Raph, you can't its to dangerous, we aren't ready. What the heck? You said that to me before, and I said that to you." Leo _looked at Raph surprised, and then he turned towards his other two brothers. _"You were hurt, both of you. He left us. He didn't come back, I went looking for him, I fell…I tried to get the cell…but the pain was too much…I really tried but, but I couldn't reach it. I was looking for you. You and your impatience got me hurt. It was all your fault, I had to look for your shell, and now I'm laid up for how long? How long Donnie?"

"Leo, you need to calm down. Raph is sorry for it all you should of seen how shock up he was." Donnie _tried to calm his very angry and shaking brother._

"You didn't answer my question, how long will I be bed ridden?" Leo _didn't take his eyes off his red masked brother._

"About another 2 weeks, then therapy, then maybe you might be able to walk, and train right." Donnie _said softly._

"Will I walk right again?" Leo _looked at Donnie with fear in his voice._

"If we really give your leg lots of exercise and worked really hard to strengthen it, yeah no problem." Donnie _said with which he hope was conviction._

"But you're not sure?" Leo _looked down at his leg with worry_. "I might not be able to walk right again, and WHY IS THAT?" Leo _looked up with murder in his eyes_. "I know I promised the Gods that I wouldn't kill you if I lived, but I am starting to really, really regret my promise. Your recklessness might cost me my leg Raph. Don't you ever think of anyone but yourself? What if I don't walk again? What FUCKING use will I be? I can't do this right now. Please leave. All of you just leave me alone. I need to calm down." Leo _closed his eyes and tried to block out his brother Raphael's face, but all he saw was his face and he got angrier and angrier. Then he felt something in the air…SPLINTER!_

"My son. It is good to see you are awake, but this negative energy in this room is too much. You need to focus, your anger is understandable, but you should let it pass not linger."

"Sensei, I might never walk again. And all because Raph didn't have the patience or consideration to wait, what will happen if I can't walk? Sensei, I cannot just let my anger pass, I told the Gods I would not kill Raphael if I survived, I wanted him hurting to understand my pain. God Sensei, it hurt so much, so much."

"My son, Raphael was hurting. He became restless and went out for whole nights. He came home bruised and battered. He blames himself also, but he has suffered for his misdeeds. You must let go of your anger and talk to your brother. I will not have my two eldest sons at odds for the rest of their lives. You will talk to you brother and you will both become stable again is that understood!"

"Hai, Sensei." Leo _said with a bent head. He did not agree with his Master but he would not disobey him either._

"Good, now rest. I will send Raphael in later. Meditate and find your center my son. And remember that I am very pleased to see you awake." _Splinter laid his paw on his son's head and smiled down at him. Splinter left Leonardo to meditate and calm his emotions. _

_Leo knew that he shouldn't of lost his temper, but to think that he might not be able to perform at his usual standards if at all was just too infuriating. He loved his brother, but at times like this he just wished that Raph never existed, yet Leo felt guilty for that thought. Raph couldn't change who he was any more then Leo could change who he was. Leo didn't have to go after Raph, but he did because he was used to doing that, to worry about his hothead brother to go after him when he stormed off. It was engrained in him, just like Raph being the way he was. Even though those thoughts floated around his head his anger did not dissipate. _

_He finally feel asleep feeling like his honor demanded justice and one way or another Raphael will make sure Leo's honor was filled._

_2 hours later, Leo was awakened by his door opening and an anxious Raphael peeking in._

"Come in Raphael." Leo commanded.

"Look, Leo I know I screwed up ok. I shouldn't of left and all and you have every reason to be pissed at me, but there's no going back now so lets just say I'm an idiot and call it even?" Raph finished quickly.

"Let me get this straight. You admit you screwed up, that's a first, and then let bygones be bygones? What about my leg Raph? What if I can't be up to my usual standards? What if I can't walk again? Should I just let it slide then? I try my hardest to understand you, to have patience with you. I cannot do this any more. As of this moment, I do not have a brother called Raphael. You are dead to me. I want nothing to do with you. You are free to live your life as you would. I will not speak, listen or acknowledge your presence. We are through now leave me." _With that said Leo closed his eyes and refused to see him._

"Leo, Leo you can't do that. You can't. We're brothers. You have to forgive me. You're our leader you can't just cast me out, you're not my Master. Leo you can't do this!" Raph _screamed the last part. Donnie, and Mikey came running._

"Raph what the shell is going on?" Donnie _asked out of breath._

"Yeah dude, all the yelling ain't good for Leo." Mikey said.

"Get the shell out of my way." Raph _pushed his brothers out of the way and slammed the door to his room._ "I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY LEO!"

"Leo what happened? I thought everything was going to be ok." Mikey _said a little naively._

"Raphael is dead to me." Came Leo's reply.

"WHAT?" Don and Mikey exclaimed.

"He just completely infuriates me. I might never walk again or I might not be as I was and he just wants to forget it happened. I have no brother named Raphael." Leo said _with sadness in his voice_. "I wish it had not come to that, but he totally disregards me as a leader and as a brother. Since he wishes to treat me as an enemy so be it. I will not be anything to him any more. Mikey I'm hungry do we have any pizza?"

"Leo, you can't just cast Raph aside. Yeah he's a jerk, but you're still brothers." Mikey _said as he sat down next to Leo on the bed._

"NO, he is nothing. I tried to meditate, I tried to forgive, I was almost there until he came and talked to me. We are done. That is it. Now Mike is there any food?" Leo _looked pleading eyes at his youngest brother._

"Yeah, Leo I'll go heat up some "Z"." Mikey_ looked to Donnie to make this right and then went out Leo's door._

"Look Don I know what you are going to say, but I made up my mind. I am done with him." Leo _looked at his brother with determined eyes._

"Leo, we're family, you can't just stop being his brother." Donnie told him.

"He never treated me like a brother. For the last 12 years of my life he treated me with disrespect and contempt. All because I got to be the leader and he didn't well I am tired of it. He can do whatever he wants now. I am done." Leo _said with anger._

"Leo he was hurting more then any of us. He knows he screwed up but honestly what could he do to make it up to you?"

"I don't know Don, but now that I lost my temper my honor is in shambles. I am waiting for Sensei to come in here and take the responsibility of leader away from me. I didn't handle my anger very well. But, what should I have done? Just let it be? What if I never walk again? What if I can't be the leader I once was all because I went after Raph. God Donnie I am more mad at myself then him. I took fate into my hands that night. I didn't have to go after Raph but I did because that's what is expected of me, to protect and look after all of you."

"Leo, you can't take this out on yourself either. Placing blame won't help you get better. You need to stop being angry at what was and start making now better. We all will help you. We'll get you up and walking around, then little by little you will get the strength back in your leg and you will be as good as new. But first things first, and that is to forgive, I am not saying to forget just forgive. Can you try that Leo? You have to let go of your anger before you can recover." Donnie _told him with confidence._

"Since when did you get so knowledgeable in this area?" Leo _asked with amusement_.

"Leo just think on what I said. I'm serious you can't just not be Raph's brother." Donnie _stopped talking as Mikey came in with 5 slices of pizza._

"Um, Mikey I don't think I'm that hungry."

"No problem dude, that's why I'm here to help yeah eat." _Mikey started scarfing down the first slice and sat down next to Leo. Leo quickly grabbed a slice before Mikey finished them all; Mikey was already on his second piece.  
_

"Hey save a slice for me." Donnie _complained as he took a piece. _

_Raph came out of his room when he smelled pizza. He noticed Mikey taking 5 slices into Leo's room. Raph was hungry but, Leo didn't want anything to do with him, well when did Raph listen to Leo. Raph thought he disobeys him all the time now is an excellent time to do it again. Raph walked into Leo's room and all the talking stopped._

"What? I smelled pizza and thought I'd get some before big mouth eats it all." Raph _said as he came into the room, and sat next to Donnie on the bed. Raph looked at Leo and dared him to say something. Mikey looked from Leo to Raph with fear and concern in his eyes. Donnie looked at Leo with a look that said give it a chance._

_Leo looked at Raph and Raph looked at Leo. Each waiting for the other to do something._

"Well you better hurry, Mikey already ate 2 pieces. Yours might be next." Leo _took the slice off the plate and handed to Raph._ _Raph looked at the pizza and couldn't meet his brother's eyes._

"A wise turtle told me you can't change the past, so it is in the past. Just eat the pizza before I give it back to Mikey." Leo _told his brother jokingly._

"DUDE can I have it?" Mikey _broke in and all three brothers' spoke at once._

"NO WAY DUDE!" Raph _took the pizza and started eating it up. Everyone in that room knew that the tension was still there, but it was a start and all journeys begin with just one single step. That step was taking and maybe in time the incident would be behind them…_


End file.
